


Melt With You

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mindy visit Madame Tussaud's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt With You

"Seriously, Danny?"

Mindy is not thrilled. She's whatever the opposite of thrilled is, and Danny thinks briefly he's made yet another misstep. So he plays dumb. 

"What?" 

"You thought I would like this? A wax museum. First of all, it's a _museum._ That should have instantly tipped you off. Secondly, it's terrifying! These statues look like they're going to come alive and eat me." 

"No, it's great, Min!" As if his enthusiasm will suddenly infect her, he brandishes the visitor's guide with a huge grin. "Look, it's all your favorite quasi-celebrities, close enough to touch, but without the restraining orders!" 

She's still unimpressed. He can tell this by the dead eyed stare she is giving him. Danny smiles encouragingly. "Come on, just do it for me. I always wanted to come here when I was a kid, but we could never afford it..."

"Ugh, Danny, you know tales of your impoverished childhood are my kryptonite. Fine." Mindy plasters on a fake grin and tucks her arm in Danny's. 

"That's my girl. You know, there was a great horror movie about a wax museum. The guy used real dead bodies and dipped them in wax..." 

Mindy halts and stiffens. 

"Okay, not gonna continue that story." 

"I can't believe you saw it, is all. Paris Hilton doesn't seem like your jam."

"What? It was Vincent Price! It came out in the 1950's!" 

"Oh, is that why you always wanted to come here, because the movie came out when you were a kid?" 

"No!" Danny turns to her with exasperation, to see the tiny smile playing on her lips. Rather than correct her once again about his age, he bestows a kiss on the corner of her mouth and drags her to wax Derek Jeter. 

Mindy makes him take pictures of her with wax Katy Perry and wax Anderson Cooper, but her ferret-like attention span quickly wanes and she's fidgeting. Danny sighs and pokes at her to get her to look up from her phone. 

"What." She doesn't look up. 

"Hey, there's a whole room full of..."

"Fake wax people, Danny. I get it. I'm trying to be interested, but also, I really want to not be here. Hey, is there a snack bar?"

"Yeah, I'll buy you churros or something if we can just go see the political display. It's the last showing of Rudy Giuliani before they melt him down." 

Mindy can't resist the way his eyes light up about former mayors, so she follows him to the display. The place is dead - it's off season anyway, hence the discount tickets that Danny was so proud of ordering online - and even the most die hard tourists really don't care about politics, so they have the room basically to themselves. A tired looking security guard is sitting in the corner with his iPad and Beats headphones and he doesn't even notice them wandering around. 

She's staring at Hillary and Bill, trying to figure out the attraction, when she feels Danny come up behind her. He puts his hands around her waist and nuzzles her neck. 

"Danny, shouldn't they have put Monica Lewinsky in this display? She at least deserves that for all she went through."

He just murmurs something that she thinks is about the draft, but she's not sure if it's the call up for the armed forces type of draft or just that they left a window open. And she doesn't care, because Danny is slipping his hands up to cup her breasts and his tongue is dancing patterns on her ear. 

"What are you doing?" She hisses as she feels a familiar pressure against her ass. "Danny, are you getting worked up from these dolls?"

"They aren't dolls, Min. They're life casts. And no... the only thing that gets me worked up is you."

"Okay, well. As much of a ghost town as this is, we are still in public, so cool your jets."

"Mmmkay." Danny slides his hands down, only to sneak them up under her blouse. 

"Hey!" Mindy laughs and pushes his hands away, turning in his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are not getting to second base in front of an ex-president. Even if he's the one most likely to appreciate it!"

Danny looks around and grins when he spots a secluded area behind the Nixon display. 

"Hey, c'mere," he murmurs and takes her by the hand. Mindy follows along. 

"Are we going to get that churro now?"

"Later. Let's work up an appetite."

"Danny, I don't care if there's some kind of wax gym or something here. My appetite is just fine."

Danny pulls her out of sight. "Mine, too."

He pushes her up against the wall and kisses her hard. Her little squeal turns into a moan as he hikes her leg up around his hip and grinds into her. 

"Danny, you perv!" Mindy pants as he runs one hand up her skirt to grasp a rounded cheek. "They have cameras and stuff in here. I don't want to end up on the Internet again!"

"It's okay, I scoped out the place. The cameras are facing the exhibits." Danny returns his attention to Mindy's mouth, gently sliding his tongue between her lips as she melts into him. She starts to wrap her arms around his neck but he catches her wrists and holds them up above her head. 

"Danny..." She moans into his mouth. He pulls back, keeping his body pressed tightly against hers, grinding his hips slowly against her and staring into her eyes. Mindy smiles, her eyes glittering, urging him with her own body. 

He takes both wrists into one hand, holding them loose enough that she could pull them away if she wanted, and moves the other hand down between her thighs, stroking her over her panties. She darts forward to kiss him, but Danny keeps just out of reach so he can watch her face as he slides the underwear to the side and slips his fingers inside her. 

"Oh fuck, Danny, this is so dirty," Mindy sighs. A grin spreads over his face in response. He takes his hand away and she can hear the sound of his zipper, and it's almost unbearable, the waiting. She's just about to complain when he thrusts into her and she gasps loudly. 

"Shhhh!" 

"God, fuck, Danny, dammit..." She's panting and cursing and he lets go of her wrists so he can cover her mouth. Just then, they hear a voice and freeze.

"Winifred... where are you? God damn it, Win..." 

The voice is old and croaky and appears to be coming closer. Mindy's eyes are huge and neither of them move for a moment. 

"I'm right here, Randy. Did you take off your glasses?" A female voice rings out from the other side of the room.

"I thought you were Mayor Giuliani."

"That's very rude, Randolph!"

The voices trail off and Danny exhales... and then they hear both voices, very loud and very close. 

"What the hell?" 

Mindy bites down on Danny's hand and he sucks in a gasp of pain and glares at her. 

"Fuck me," she mouthes. 

"How dare they put Richard Milhouse Nixon in this display? He's a disgrace!"

Danny thrusts slowly, one hand against the wall for balance. 

"They put both the Clintons in here, Randy. It's equal opportunity scandal."

Mindy's hips buck against him and he utters a low grunt as he pulls back and pumps again, harder, scraping her back against the wall. 

"Well, why don't they just have Hitler in here then!?"

They aren't listening to the banter anymore. Danny grabs two handfuls of ass and hikes Mindy's other leg around his waist, and she clings to him and arches her back, tilting her pelvis up so his harsh thrusts hit her in just the right spot. 

"You can't compare a president to Hitler. You sound just like one of those Fox News wackos!"

Danny's rhythm is sloppy and he kisses her just as her crescendo peaks, muffling her moan and stifling his own as he comes hard and quick inside her. They pant against each other, Danny slowly lowering Mindy to the ground, where she hangs on to him as her wobbly legs regain strength. 

"I think the coast is clear." Danny arranges himself and peeks around the display. The elderly couple is nowhere to be seen. 

Mindy smooths down her skirt and runs her fingers through her rumpled hair. With one more peek around, they make a quick escape, heading down to the lobby where they make a quick stop for churros before heading home. 

They don't notice the senior citizens watching them as they pass. 

"Hey Win, remember when we used to sneak around like that? Like that time you gave me a little click-click at Yankee Stadium?"

"Those were the good old days, Randy. But we were a lot less obvious. Kids these days..."


End file.
